warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talking to the Moon (WxD)
Normal text: Weatherheart Italic text: Weatherheart's thoughts/Desertpaw Bold text: Song lyrics After losing the love of his life in a battle when he was an apprentice, Weatherheart tries anything he can to find and talk to her. Will he succeed or be left heartbroken? This is my third songfic so once again I apologize for any mistakes. ---- OA ~ Bruno Mars Song ~ Talking to the Moon For any of my fellow Wikians and friends, enjoy and comment! :D ---- I know you're somewhere out there ''' Weatherheart padded towards the entrance of camp, trying not to attract any attention to himself. “Hey Weatherheart, do you want to share this rabbit with us?” He heard Stoneclaw call to him. He turned to see his brother sitting happily with his mate, Morningsplash. Their sister, Eclipsesky, sat next to them as she affectionately teased her mate Nightfreeze, their tails twinned. Weatherheart bit his lip and murmured a no thanks before sliding out of the entrance. '''Somewhere far away The night was clear as the moon began to shine brightly. Weatherheart climbed to the top of his favorite tree, wanting to be as close to the moon and as far from his life as possible… As Weatherheart stared at it, he saw a gentle, but familiar sandy tabby and white face on its surface. His heart was heavy with grief as his dark blue eyes met bright amber ones. I want you back “Desertpaw…” Weatherheart managed to choke out as a tear slid down his cheek. I want you back “Where are you…” My neighbors think I'm crazy Carrying some plump mice and a squirrel to the fresh-kill pile, Weatherheart passed a young tortoiseshell queen who was lying in the sun with her three kits. “Mommy, is that the young tom you saw talking to the moon when you first came to the Clan?” One of them asked the queen, his green eyes wide. Weatherheart pricked his ears. This is what some cats think of me… But they don't understand The kit’s mother shushed him. “No, little one… You aren't supposed to say that with him around,” Weatherheart flattened his ears and sighed. Well, that didn't help. You're all I have “Oh… Okay, Mommy!” “Come on, let’s play with the other kits,” Another mewed as all three raced inside. Weatherheart bit back a sob as he thought of the times when he played with Desertpaw, Icybreeze, and Fierysky when they were kits. You're all I have “Sorry about that, Weatherheart,” The queen shook her head. “I don’t know what got into them,” Weatherheart offered her a small smile. “It’s alright…” At night when the stars “It’s starting to get pretty late. Should we start heading back to camp?” Weatherheart ignored Ashflight’s question as he looked up at the darkening sky, looking for which star represented Desertpaw. “Weatherheart?” Light on my room He turned back to see an annoyed Ashflight as the members of the patrol, Shimmerbreeze, Blazestrike, and Brackenpaw looked at him curiously. “Hm? Oh, you guys go on ahead. I’ll catch up,” I hope one day they’ll understand what I’m going through… I sit by myself The patrol exchanged glances before they started heading back to camp, leaving Weatherheart sitting alone in the middle of the forest. He took a deep breath before getting up and heading in the opposite direction. Talking to the moon, tryin' to get to you “I’m sorry... I should have tried to protect you,” Weatherheart murmured softly, turning away from the sky. “Instead I let that DarkClan apprentice kill you without lifting a paw,” He turned back to the sky and expected to see his true love, but saw nothing. His spirits dropped slightly as it did many times before and straightened himself. In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too “Desertpaw, if you can hear me, say something… anything…” Weatherheart called out to her again, determined to get a reply from her. Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon But only Silverpelt twinkling above answered his cries. Weatherheart sighed sadly as he flopped down on the branch in defeat. I'm feeling like I'm famous Weatherheart ignored the stares of his clanmates as he made his way to the Warriors’ den. “Why is he so… distant?” He heard a young apprentice murmur to her mentor. Flattening his ears, he pretended to not to listen. The talk of the town He padded by a group of apprentices headed by Lionpaw and Meadowpaw, who were still apprentices even though they're older than him. They also grew silent when he passed. “Hey look, it’s Weatherheart. How was ‘talking’ to StarClan working out?” Lionpaw sneered. Weatherheart heard muffled laughter come from Meadowpaw and the other apprentices. They say I've gone mad “Oh, that?” It’s going great and that your mother told me to tell you that you should keep your nose out of my business,” Weatherheart replied, giving him an icy glare. He watched in satisfaction as Lionpaw bristled in annoyance before heading to his den. Yeah, I've gone mad “Ignore him, Lionpaw. He’s a strange tom, even when he was still an apprentice,” Weatherheart snorted.'' I may be strange, but at least I’m not mad.'' But they don't know what I know “No one understands what I’m going through…” Weatherheart murmured under his breath as he began to settle down in his nest. He stared out of one of the holes in the bramble den at the sky, knowing that it’ll be a full moon. A soft sigh escaped from Weatherheart’s throat as he continued to glance at the sky. 'Cause when the sun goes down “Weatherheart?” He turned to see his sister, Eclipsesky, her silver and white tabby pelt glowing brightly in the weak rays of moonlight. “What are you still doing up? We have a dawn patrol tomorrow,” “Oh- I… um,” Weatherheart wanted to tell her, but he decided against it. Someone's talking back “Come on. Just go to sleep,” She murmured as she stifled a yawn. “You’ll feel better,” “Yeah…” Weatherheart flicked his black-and-silver ears as he watched as she settled back to sleep. He sighed as he rested his head on his paws. Yeah, they're talking back “Weatherpaw…” Weatherheart immediately opened his eyes and raised his head to see that all his fellow Clanmates, even his sister were asleep. He looked up at the sky once more before resting his head on paws and drifted away to sleep… At night when the stars When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was no longer in his nest, but in a starry area surrounded by running streams and tall trees. “StarClan…” He murmured. “But where in-” A small giggle came from behind him. He spun around as his heart stopped. Desertpaw…? Light on my room She giggled again as her eyes flashed briefly. She turned and raced away into the woods. “Oh wait! Desertpaw!” Weatherheart raced after her, ignoring everything else around him. I sit by myself The trees were twinkling brightly as Weatherheart slid to a halt. “Desertpaw, where are you?” He called to her. But only his echo answered him. No… And this time I actually saw her. Weatherheart curled his tail around his paws as tears began to slide off his face. Talking to the moon, tryin' to get to you Waking up with a gasp, Weatherheart blinked away his tears before noticing that the moon was at its highest. I have to talk to her again… He thought. I just have to. He rose to his paws and quickly shook out his fur before making his way out of the den. In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too As he sits in his favorite tree, he waits to see her on the surface of the moon. When he doesn't see her, he sighs longingly and closes his eyes. What if my Clanmates were right? Should have I moved on like they told me to… Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon A sob escaped from his throat as if all the emotions he had been keeping to himself for moons had just decided to come out at once. For once, he didn't stop himself. I should have known… That she didn't love me like I loved her. Do you ever hear me calling? “Desertpaw!” Weatherheart cried out as another sob shook his shoulders. 'Cause every night “Desertpaw!” He cried out at the starry sky, not caring whether or not his Clanmates heard him. Weatherheart lowered his head, trying to keep his gaze away from the sky. I have done this every night for moons… I feel like I’m starting to regret it. I'm talking to the moon, still tryin' to get to you “Oh, Desertpaw. Why?” Weatherheart meowed bitterly. He sank his claws into the soft bark of the branch. In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too “No… You’re not,” He meowed, his dark blue eyes bright in anger and fury. He shook his head before getting back onto his paws and jumping off the branch. Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon He turned back to see the moon once more before padding back to camp… I know you're somewhere out there As Weatherheart padded back to camp, a starry shape appeared on the branch where he was. “I’m sorry, Weatherheart…” She meowed, her bright amber eyes bright with sadness. Somewhere far away “We’ll meet again… Someday,” Category:Strikeh's Fanfics Category:Strikeh's Songfics Category:Songfic